Moments of Damny
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Moments of Damien and Kenny [slash] m for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moments of Damny

Rating: various

Summary: Moments of Kenny and Damien.

A/N: or my Damien 3 ILU HORR.

-1- Ice Cream

The ice cream was melting, and it was getting all over his hand. Drips of chocolate dotted his skin, and before he could think to grab a napkin, a soft tongue was licking away the sweet drops, causing him to stare at the blonde seated practically on him.

"What are you doing, McKormick?" Kenny grinned up at him, licking his lips as his blue eyes watched the boy he was sitting beside. He grinned, lifting his head to be eye level with his companion as he bit his lip.

"Cleanin' up your mess, Dee. It'd be a shame to waste ice cream, after all. " Damien raised an eyebrow, watching as a pink tongue slid between Kenny's lips, and leaned down to catch the boy's chin with his fingers. Kenny looked up at him, a grin gracing his lips as Damien leant down, nose-to-nose with the blonde.

"Wouldn't want to make a mess, now, would we?" he stated, as the ice cream cone was taken from his hand, dumped into the closest trash can as he found himself with a lap full of Kenny McKormick. With a playful smirk, Kenny placed Damien's fingers in his mouth, giving them a suck. Damien rolled his eyes as Kenny licked his hand clean, smiling a small smile as the blonde wrapped his arms around the dark teen's neck.

"You know," Kenny stated, leaning forward to brush his lips against Damien's, "I bet you taste like Moon Mist. " Lips pressed against lips, and Damien found himself pulling the blonde closer, sliding his tongue along the blondes lips as his hands dipped to rest just south of the boy's jeans.

"You know," he stated back, voice husky, "I bet you taste like heaven."


	2. 2: Hell

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad ya'll like it so far, short as the little sections are. As always, dedicated to my Damien, with whom my Kenny will always be making sweet, sweet……..pudding with. Yeah. Pudding. . 

-2- Hell

"I'm hot."

Damien glanced over the top of his book at Kenny, one eyebrow raised as the blonde swung his feet, hands on the chains of the swing he sat on. The darker boy chuckled, turning the page as he leaned against the stalagmite beside the rough looking swing set that made up one half of the little park Satan had created from the brimstone of hell for his son. The two were relaxing while they waited for Kenny to re-spawn on Earth, having appeared in hell after Cartman had lit him on fire.

"You're in hell. It's hot. Your point?" Kenny grinned, pushing off on the ground with his feet to start him moving as he watched Damien, blonde head tilted to the side. Feet pumping, he leaned back in his swing, smiling as he began to hum, and Damien closed his book, placing it on one of the rocks as he stood up.

"I've got…s-s-s-steam heat. I've got…s-s-s-steam heat. But I need your love, to keep away the cold." Damien shook his head, moving to stand behind Kenny, reaching out to give him a push. Kenny laughed, kicking his feet out in front of him as he went forward, turning slightly to look at the boy behind him. Damien gave him a half smile, reaching out to push him once more, and Kenny let out a gleeful giggle, jumping off the swing to land semi gracefully on the ground, arms flailing. Damien moved to catch him before he could fall, and Kenny pushed up against him, arms wrapping around the muscular boy's neck.

"You are ridiculous." Kenny smiled, leaning to press a soft kiss to the corner of Damien's mouth before burying his face in the taller boys shoulder. Damien rolled his eyes, but held the blonde close, hands sliding up under the boy's t-shirt to rest on his back.

"And you're cuddly. Let's go have some wild fun before I go topside again." Damien grinned, keeping his arms around Kenny as he began to move them towards the exit of the park.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

-3- Annoyance

"Kenneh, yo' fail at life, you po' piece of shit. Go back to the corner, you're clients are waitin' for you." Kenny's cheeks reddened, and he lunged at Eric, fist flailing as Kyle and Stan tried to grab a hold of him.

"Fuck you, fatty! I'm not a whore anymore, unlike your mother! Go to hell!" One small fist lamed into the meaty cheek of the larger boy, who howled out in anger, and Kenny found himself slammed into the side of the school, two large hands holding him a foot off the ground by the scuff of his shirt. Eric's angry red face was inches from his, and he glared as the other boy spat at him, arm raised, poised to punch him.

"Don't you talk about mah mom that way, Kenneh, she's a classy lady! She's not a whore, you goddamn po' person! Being a whore's all yo're good for!" Kenny's eyes narrowed, and he squirmed against the larger boy.

"You're mother's been with more men then I ever could, Cartman. In fact, I sold her my spot in the alley behind the bar. Thought she would get more use out of it then I would." Eric's face turned even redder, and the fist slammed into Kenny's cheek. Kenny yelled, and Kyle tried to pull Eric away from the much smaller boy, Stan tugging along side him. After a few moments, a puff of smoke appeared, and Kyle and Stan turned to greet Damien.

"What the hell is going on here?" the son of Satan asked, muscular arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Eric. Kenny, eye shut in pain, let out a cry of 'Damien!' as Eric half turned, looking at the darker teen. Damien's eyebrow rose, and Eric dropped Kenny, the blonde falling to the ground, unprepared for Eric letting him go.

"He called my mom a whore!" Eric stated, "An' he's the whore! Sucking po piece of shit ." he spat at Kenny, who kicked out at him, and Damien's hand shot out, grabbing Eric by the collar and hoisting him off the ground with supernatural strength.

"Don't you ever," he snarled, slamming Eric back into the wall, "call my boyfriend a whore again. You're mother IS a whore. " Kenny pulled himself up, and Damien shoved Eric against the wall again, harder. "And if you EVER hit him again, I will send you to hell. And not just hell, but your on personal hell. Understand?" Eric nodded, eyes wide, and Damien dropped him, wrapping an arm around Kenny and leading him away. Stan and Kyle watched as Eric brushed himself off, shaking their heads as Eric tried to look like nothing had happened.

"Dude….way to piss of the spawn of Satan."


End file.
